An example of a known device includes the Genetic Analyzer 3100, manufactured by Applied Biosystems. This analyzer can contain a buffer and a washing solution in a generally rectangular parallelepiped container having a smooth inner face. The analyzer can have a sample container, a buffer container, a washing solution container, and a waste liquid container on the same platform. Analyses can be carried out by moving the platform.